


Welcome aboard

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [24]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go charge.”</p><p>“No can do, procedure.”</p><p>Leonard rolled his eyes, not realizing Kirk had started relaxing a bit, “Honestly? What do you think I’m going to do? Eat my best friend?”</p><p>“I know, but in this case I cannot go against programming.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome aboard

Leonard just sat across his desk, golden eyes staring at the hurt look Kirk had on his face. “Jim-“

“Your name is John.”

“Yes, my name was John; and, when Dorian forgets, he still calls me that.” His lips pursed together when Dorian set a bag of blood in front of him, “I’m not hungry.”

“John, we haven’t been able to get you an IV because of your arm. You need to drink.”

“Dorian, shut up, Jim’s already upset and this will make it worse,” the bag was swiped out of the way. “Jim, I’m sorry.”

“You’re a vampire.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Yes, I am a vampire. I was one long before the Federation was even thought of; it wasn’t the mission that did this to me so stop blaming yourself.” Kirk had sat up, or rather away from the desk when Leonard’s teeth were bared in annoyance. “God damnit Jim, don’t give me that. You _know_ me. I’m the same man I was before that mission. Now, you just know my whole story.” Leonard pushed away from the desk and paced. “My name use to be John. I’ve been everything from a Priest to an assassin. I’m still your CMO.”

“But you’re a vampire. You’re an unknown species.”

“Unknown my ass, humans knew about my kind before they knew what aliens were! I was just unaware that there were others out there in the universe. Earth has been vampire free for awhile.”

“You’re a vampire Bones.”

“I’m a human vampire, I’m talking about those damn hive dwelling sightless bastards! Those are real vampires, I’m just a transformed hybrid.”

“How the hell did I miss this?” Leonard rolled his eyes as Dorian set another bag in front of him before growling and shoving it out of his sight. “It’s alright. If you’re hungry, go ahead and eat.”

“You have been a week without sustenance. You need to drink,” Dorian shoved the bag back, the glare on his face made Leonard actually pick it up and sigh. “Thank you.”

“Well aren’t you a dominating bastard today?”

“You might say I’m a little low on charge, seeing as how I was commanded not to leave you alone with any humans.” Leonard blinked, “Procedure when dealing with a potentially hostel patients.”

“Go charge.”

“No can do, procedure.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, not realizing Kirk had started relaxing a bit, “Honestly? What do you think I’m going to do? Eat my best friend?”

“I know, but in this case I cannot go against programming.”

That got a brow raise from the doctor as he stepped toward the door. “Wanna go for a stroll Jim?” The captain blinked before standing to follow close by. “Spock, there you are. We’re taking a walk, care to join us?”

The Vulcan just blinked twice at the golden eyes and fanged smile of the doctor’s before nodding. The ensign that he had been talking to wasn’t quite as accepting and ended up removing himself from the situation as quickly as he could be dismissed. “To what do I owe this occurrence?”

“I need a non-human escorting a potentially hostel non-human. Dorian, go charge. Spock should satisfy your programming.”

The bot looked a little reluctant, his cheek streaking blue longer than necessary. “It’s not happy about it, and frankly man, neither am I.”

Leonard pulled him in for a hug, “Go charge. You’ll need it.” Dorian was smirking when the doctor winked before heading back to their quarters. “Now that Nannybot’s gone,” –I heard that- in the distance made Leonard chuckle. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Are you a threat to my ship?”

Leonard was grinning as they walked, making more than a few humans and non-humans rush around them. “I’ve been trapped in this tin can with you lot for the last 3 years. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have already had it under my command if I wanted that? No Jim, I’m not a threat. I have the replicator to get blood. Yes I may snap at, growl, yell, and may even bite on occasion but that’s all just to make the crew realize that they have to get their heads out of their asses and pay attention. I’m not a threat to you or anyone else here, so long as they’re not a threat to me.”

Leonard noticed Spock’s eyes scanning the hall as they continued on, taking note of everyone that skirted past them no doubt, while Jim just looked to be thinking. “Captain, I know this is a lot to take in but Dr McCoy has done great work-“

“I know Spock,” Jim stopped, making the other two step back to stay nearby. “Well, I guess this is long overdue.” Leonard blinked at the hand held out to him, “Welcome aboard, John.”

Leonard blinked at the hand before laughing and throwing an arm over the captain’s shoulder and hugging him close then taking a whiff and stepping back, “Woo kid, what the hell did you get into?” Jim looked confused when the doctor stepped back, “Get your ass back to sick bay, I need to give you some antivirals for that.”

“What? Huh?”

“Honestly Jim, you probably don’t want to know, just come on before you make me lose my appetite. I know Dorian will be pissed if I show up and haven’t eaten.”

Jim sniffed himself and looked at Spock in confusion, “I don’t smell, do I?”

“It seems the good doctor has heightened senses. Perhaps he smells something in your blood otherwise missed.”

“Bingo,” Leonard called from up the hall, grinning, “Well, you coming kid or you gonna let that sit and fester. It’s harder to get rid of it once you’ve had an outbreak.”

“What the… Bones, what do I have? Seriously!” Jim trotted to catch up while Spock purposefully fell behind.

“Told ya, kid, ya don’t wanna know.”

“This isn’t funny Bones, tell me.”

“Nope, just take the damn hypo and shut up.”

“I’m not dropping this, you know that.”

“Yeah you are.”

“No I’m not.”


End file.
